Soul of Illusion
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: —Ugetsu terdiam, menyadari entah sejak kapan dunia mereka berdua selalu terusik oleh keberadaan orang itu. Daemon Spade. / U02Dae


**Soul of Illusion**

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Angst / Romance

 **Pairing :** U02Dae

 **Warning :** Crack!Pairing, Gaje, Typo, OOC XD

.

KHR by Amano Akira

.

Pertama kali, pemuda itu melihat sang kekasih berada di _bathtub_ kamar mereka.

Hanya berbaring disana, dengan air yang deras mengalir bahkan hingga menggenangi bagian luar dari _bathtub_ itu sendiri. Ia tidak melakukan apapun untuk itu, dan hanya diam menatap nanar kearah depan. Tatapannya kosong, Ugetsu bahkan tidak yakin kapan ia melihat G menatap sekeliling seperti itu.

"G...?" Ugetsu bisa melihat pemuda itu tersentak saat ia memanggil namanya. Saat pemuda itu mendongak dan melihatnya dengan mata membulat, ia baru menyadari bahwa rambut pemuda itu lebih pendek daripada saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Potongan rambut masih tampak berserakan di lantai kamar mandi itu, "—ada apa dengan rambutmu?"

Ia juga masih bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu menegang saat ia mencoba untuk menyentuh helai merah pendek di kepala pemuda itu. Menyisipkan helai itu dibelakang telinga, dan menatap jelas wajah pemuda didepannya.

...

"A—aku hanya tidak suka dengan rambut panjang. Kau ingat bukan, saat kau baru datang dan aku menyuruhmu untuk memotong rambutmu?" G tampak mencoba tertawa, namun tentu saja Ugetsu bisa langsung mengetahui jika tawa itu palsu, "—aku sudah gerah dengan rambutku."

Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, namun Ugetsu bukan orang yang memaksakan apa yang ia ingin cari tahu. Ia mengerti, G memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa dikatakan olehnya. Dan ia hanya bisa menunggunya untuk mengatakannya pada Ugetsu.

"Kau bisa sakit jika berada disini kau tahu?" Ugetsu bisa merasakan air dalam bak itu tidak lagi panas. Sedingin es, dan ia yakin bukan karena G memakai air dingin sejak awal namun karena sudah sangat lama pemuda itu berada disana, "—aku akan membantumu."

Ia tersenyum, mengulurkan tangannya pada G yang menatap tangannya sebelum mengangguk dan menerima uluran itu. Ugetsu tersenyum, mengambil handuk yang ada didekatnya dan dengan segera mengeringkan badan dan rambut pemuda ini. Namun, saat Ugetsu melihat G, ia masih melihat ada yang lain dari pemuda itu.

Ada yang difikirkannya.

"Ada apa?"

...

"Tidak."

.

.

"G," Ugetsu menoleh dan menemukan Giotto yang berada di ruangan G seolah menunggu G untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, "aku cemas karena kau tidak keluar dari kamar mandi sangat lama. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ah, ia ingin berterima kasih pada Giotto karena pemuda itu sudah menanyakan hal yang ingin ia tanyakan saat itu.

"Aku... tidak apa-apa," sekali lagi senyuman yang tampak dipaksakan, namun entah kenapa—sepertinya hanya Ugetsu yang menyadari itu, "yang lebih penting, untuk apa kau menungguku Giotto! Pekerjaanmu sangat banyak bukan?!"

"Aku hanya ingin beristirahat sebentar—"

"Aku sudah memberikanmu banyak waktu untuk beristirahat," dan sebuah pukulan diberikan G pada Giotto. Seperti yang biasa terjadi saat sang boss tidak mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan membiarkannya menumpuk diatas meja, "—kerjakan sekarang. Aku akan mengawasimu."

"HEEEE!"

"Tetapi sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu saja..."

Ugetsu tampak tersenyum dan menghela napas, sepertinya G terlihat kembali seperti biasa. Ia berjalan mengikuti keduanya, hingga matanya menatap kearah salah satu sisi dari ruangan itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika pemuda itu berada di tempat itu entah sejak kapan.

Daemon Spade.

.

.

"Tako Head benar-benar membuat Lampo-sama menunggu lama. Minta maaflah padaku."

Mereka bertiga, tanpa Spade tampak memasuki ruang makan dan menemukan Lampo yang sudah menunggu disana, bersama dengan Knuckle, Alaude, dan juga Spade yang sudah tiba terlebih dahulu sedang bertatapan tajam satu sama lainnya.

"Lampo-sama benar-benar tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua bertengkar bahkan hanya lewat tatapan saja," Giotto tertawa mendengar Lampo berbicara seperti itu, begitu juga dengan Ugetsu, "dan Knuckle benar-benar bisa membuatku tuli suatu hari nanti."

"APA MAKSUDMU LAMPO?!"

"Hn, berisik herbivore..."

"Nfufufu, kalian jalan terlalu lama. Bahkan aku masih bisa mengerjai _birdy_ ini."

Dan sekali lagi pertengkaran mengawali semua yang terjadi di markas. Namun tentu pada akhirnya itu membuat suasana disini menjadi terasa hidup. Seperti biasanya.

Mata Ugetsu segera beralih dari pertengkaran Spade dan Alaude menuju ke G yang hanya diam sedaritadi. Menemukan G yang tampak menatap semuanya dengan tatapan kosong, dan tangannya hanya memainkan makanan yang ada didepannya.

"G? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa," ia menggeleng dan menghela nafas sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ugetsu sendiri mengerutkan dahinya namun hanya mengangguk. G berdiri beberapa saat setelah itu—hanya menghabiskan beberapa sendok makanannya, "—Giotto, aku akan pergi mengerjakan misi..."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu laporan darimu G," Ugetsu mengerutkan dahinya. G tidak mengatakan akan pergi misi hari ini. Ini adalah hal baru yang ia dengar.

"Misi? Apakah kau pergi sendiri G?"

"Tidak—" dan sebuah suara kursi yang berdecit membuat Ugetsu menoleh dan menemukan Spade yang ikut berdiri, "—ia akan menjalankan misi bersama denganku..."

"Apa?" Ugetsu menoleh pada Giotto yang mengiayakan. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah melihat Giotto memasangkan mereka berdua dalam satu misi. Ini adalah hal yang baru, dan ini adalah hal yang benar-benar bisa menjadi bencana yang besar. G tidak pernah menyukai Daemon Spade—sungguh, mereka berdua sama sekali tidak cocok satu sama lainnya, "kau yakin G?"

...

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Dan saat Ugetsu mencoba menghentikannya, entah kenapa tangannya tidak bisa menggapai G yang berjalan menghampiri Spade dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Ugetsu tahu jika G adalah seorang _workaholic_. Ia tahu jika G tidak akan berhenti sampai pekerjaannya selesai. Namun, akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bertemu. G selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk misi dan juga mengerjakan beberapa laporan di ruangannya.

Dan sekarang, ia berada didepan pemuda itu yang sedang tertidur di mejanya bersama dengan tumpukan laporan yang seolah tidak pernah ada habisnya.

"Kau bisa sakit jika berada disini G..."

"Ngh... Ugetsu...?" Ia tidak pernah bosan untuk melihat bagaimana manisnya pemuda itu saat baru saja terbangun. Bagaimana pemuda itu seperti anak kecil yang mengucek matanya, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang manis karena masih sangat mengantuk.

"Selamat pagi..."

Bukannya sebuah senyuman yang selalu diberikan oleh G yang terlihat, namun tatapan terkejut yang terlihat disana. Sebuah ekspresi yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Ugetsu sebelumnya.

"P—pagi..."

...

"G, apakah kau—"

"G," suara itu membuat Ugetsu kembali menoleh. Dan ia melihat Spade yang tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding seolah menunggu G terbangun, "—aku disuruh oleh Giotto mengambil laporan yang sudah selesai kau periksa."

Sejak kapan Giotto menyuruh Spade untuk urusan ini?

"Aku akan menyerahkannya..."

"Aku juga ikut—"

"Tidak, aku hanya akan pergi sebentar," G tersenyum dan menatap Ugetsu yang baru saja akan menemaninya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun—dan hanya mengangguk pada G. Pemuda itu berjalan, mengikuti Spade yang membawa sebagian laporan itu.

.

.

Ugetsu mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua perasaan tidak enak yang ia rasakan. Rasanya ada yang berbeda. Tidak, bukan hanya G yang berbeda—namun semuanya berbeda. Ada yang aneh dengan keadaan yang ada disekelilingnya. Rasanya ada yang ia lupakan.

Namun ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Terlebih, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa jika G dan Spade menjadi lebih dekat daripada yang ia tahu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa G terasa sangat jauh meskipun ia berada didepannya?

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan G...?"

Ugetsu menghela nafas sekali lagi, dan berjalan di lorong markas. Hingga langkahnya terhenti, saat matanya mengarah pada halaman belakang dimana ia melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Rambut merah yang tidak mungkin pernah bisa ia lupakan—namun bersama dengan seseorang yang ada disampingnya.

"...tidak bisa..."

"Pergilah denganku... itu satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan," Ugetsu mengerutkan dahinya mendengar ucapan Spade. Ya, G bersama dengan Spade disana—hanya berdua. Apa maksudnya? Spade mengajaknya untuk pergi? Kemana, dan kenapa?

"...kenapa hanya ia yang berbeda..." Ugetsu tidak bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka berdua. Namun ia benar-benar ingin memecahkan kaca yang ada didepannya, saat ia melihat pemandangan yang terjadi selanjutnya. Saat Spade menggerakkan tangannya, merangkul dan mendekap pemuda itu.

Spade memeluk G. Pria itu memeluk kekasihnya.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Spade-dono, G...?"

Ugetsu tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Semua yang ia lihat—pemandangan saat G tampak berbicara berdua dengan Spade dan pada saat pemuda itu memeluknya—itu bukan lagi sesuatu yang bisa ia tunggu hingga G mengatakannya sendiri.

"A—aku tidak melakukan apapun..."

"Aku melihatnya! Spade-dono memelukmu dan kau tidak melakukan apapun!" Ia meninggikan suaranya, membuat pemuda didepannya tersentak. Ugetsu tidak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya, namun ini adalah hal yang sangat alami untuk membuatnya sangat marah.

...

Namun G yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ugetsu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Namun tangannya bergerak, mencengkram kedua bahu pemuda itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan paksa. G bahkan tidak sempat bereaksi selama beberapa saat, namun ia segera mendorong tubuh itu dengan kuat.

Hingga Ugetsu melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap G yang menunduk sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri. Ia melihat tubuh pemuda itu gemetar hebat.

G takut padanya?

"T—tidak... hentikan ini..." dari nada bicara, itu sudah meyakinkan Ugetsu jika apa yang ia fikirkan memang benar. Tetapi kenapa G takut padanya? Ia benar-benar tidak suka melihat G seperti ini. Itu menyakitinya.

"G maafkan ak—"

"Hentikan ini... Spade..." tangannya yang akan menyentuh dan menenangkan G kembali berhenti saat nama itu yang terdengar. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Menemukan Daemon Spade yang tampak berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sejak kapan...

"Spade-dono..." Ugetsu refleks merenggangkan sebelah tangannya untuk melindungi G. Spade menatap kearahnya sejenak, sebelum ia menatap G.

"Kumohon..."

Spade mendekat, namun Ugetsu tampak menatapnya tajam seolah menyuruh Spade untuk tidak mendekat lebih dari itu.

...

"Kau yakin...?" Spade tampak menatap kearah G yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, namun ia mengangguk dan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudnya..."

"Baiklah," Spade menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, berjalan begitu saja seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh Ugetsu. Namun, kabut segera menutupi hampir semua bagian dari ruangan itu. Begitu juga di sekitar Ugetsu. Matanya membulat, melihat sekeliling saat perlahan semuanya menghilang.

Menyisakan pemandangan mengejutkan. Mansion Vongola yang dibangun oleh Giotto—mansion tempat mereka tinggal dan bersama selama bertahun-tahun, menjadi berbeda. Semuanya seolah berubah menjadi sebuah reruntuhan yang tampak menyedihkan.

Semuanya hancur, tidak ada siapapun ataupun barang utuh yang tersisa. Hanya ada kain compang camping bekas tirai dan seprai, juga sofa yang sudah robek dan rusak.

Seolah bangunan megah yang baru saja ia tempati hancur begitu saja. Namun belum sempat ia bereaksi dengan apa yang terjadi, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan tubuhnya yang juga diselimuti oleh kabut. Perlahan menghilang, sedikit demi sedikit.

"A—apa?! G, Spade-dono!" G tampak menoleh padanya dengan tatapan kosong, namun tangannya terkepal dengan erat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Spade yang berada disampingnya tampak menoleh padanya sebelum mendekapnya.

"...tidak apa?"

"Ya," G menatap kearah Ugetsu yang perlahan menghilang itu, sebelum menutup matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya, "—lagipula. Semua ini hanya ilusi... Giotto sudah meninggalkan semuanya... semuanya sudah pergi..."

...

"Dan kenyataannya... Ugetsu sudah tewas..."

.

.

"Ugetsu! Bertahanlah!"

Pemandangan disekitar mereka kacau. Markas diserang setelah Giotto mengundurkan diri dan pergi ke Jepang. Mungkin hanya berselang beberapa hari setelah itu. Penyerangan tiba-tiba itu, dan tanpa cincin Vongola, itu adalah pertarungan berat sebelah.

Yang masih bisa berdiri hanyalah G. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak tahu apakah Alaude, Knuckle, dan Lampo masih hidup—atau bagaimana dan kapan mereka tewas jika mereka memang sudah tewas. Yang difikirkan oleh G hanyalah saat Ugetsu berada didepannya dalam keadaan sekarat.

Serangan musuh telak mengenai dadanya, dan saat ini ia benar-benar putus asa untuk menahan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Ugetsu.

"...bernafaslah, kumohon..."

Bahkan Ugetsu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun—meskipun ratusan dan ribuan kata berada dalam fikirannya. Walaupun banyak hal yang ia ingin katakan pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ugetsu!"

...

' _Maafkan aku... G...'_

.

.

'Ya...' Ugetsu tersentak dan keringat dingin turun dari dahinya saat menyadari apa yang terjadi. Ia sudah tewas, begitu juga dengan semua guardian lainnya. Giotto sudah meninggalkan Vongola—dan hanya ada G disana, bersama dengan Spade yang ikut bersama Ricardo, "—aku sudah tewas..."

...

"Dan aku hanya ilusinya..."

Dan sosok itu, menghilang begitu saja bersama dengan kabut.

.

.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa muncul kembali setelah apa yang terjadi tadi. Ia sudah tewas, dan ia tidak mungkin hidup lagi—ia hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Spade, yang entah bagaimana bisa memiliki ingatan dan semua kenangan yang dimiliki saat ia masih hidup.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ilusiku bisa sedikit berpengaruh pada _dying will_ milikmu," suara itu membuatnya tersentak. Dan saat ia menoleh, ia melihat Spade yang tampak duduk memangku sebelah kakinya, dan tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang kau inginkan... Spade-dono...?"

Spade tersenyum dibalik kedua tangannya yang mengait diatas kakinya.

"Aku menginginkan _nya_ ," Ugetsu tidak perlu mendapatkan penjelasan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Spade, "—kukira dengan memisahkannya dengan Giotto akan membuatnya menyerah dan bersama denganku. Kukira, dengan menghancurkan semuanya akan bisa membuatku memilikinya. Kukira, dengan membunuh _mu_ —aku bisa mendapatkannya."

Ugetsu terdiam, dan ia menatap tajam kearah Spade yang tampak tenang didepannya. Tangannya sudah berada di gagang pedang yang tersampir di pinggangnya.

"Tetapi kurasa itu tidak cukup... ia masih tetap terpenjara dalam kenangannya tentangmu dan semuanya..."

...

"Ah tetapi sepertinya rencanaku tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Ilusimu, yang terbebas dari kendaliku sepertinya cukup memberikan dampak tersendiri padanya yang benar-benar merasa kalau kau nyata dan masih hidup," Spade tertawa, menatap kearah Ugetsu yang masih diam meskipun tubuhnya gemetar, "ilusiku tentangmu yang terlalu nyata membuatnya semakin bingung. Di matanya, kau terlihat masih hidup dengan ilusiku, namun ia tahu—kau sudah tewas. Ia tahu jika suatu saat ia tenggelam dalam ilusi itu dan aku menghilangkannya, ia akan lebih hancur dari sekarang."

"Hingga akhirnya, ia menyerah... memilih untuk mencoba melupakanmu agar aku berhenti untuk membuat ilusi tentangmu," dan sepersekian detik kemudian, Ugetsu sudah berada dihadapan Spade, dengan pedang yang siap untuk menebas sang _mist guardian_. Namun _scythe_ miliknya sudah cukup untuk menahan serangan itu.

"Jangan lanjutkan itu Spade-dono..."

"—ia sudah menjadi milikku Asari Ugetsu," dengan sekali gerakan, pedang milik Ugetsu tampak berubah menjadi kabut perlahan. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang, "G... sudah menjadi milikku."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya..."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Apapun yang kau rasakan atau kenangan apa yang kau simpan," Spade tertawa dan tampak berjalan, di ruangan yang redup itu. Hingga kakinya berhenti, disamping tempat tidur yang tidak Ugetsu sadari ada disana, "—kau tetap sebuah ilusi. Yang kuciptakan... dan bisa kuhilangkan begitu saja."

Mata pemuda itu membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu, begitu juga saat tangan pemuda itu tampak mengusap wajah damai yang sedang tertidur disana, menyisir gambar tattoo merah yang menghiasi wajah pemuda itu.

G berada disana. Tertidur, dan sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan apa yang mereka lakukan disana.

"Kau—"

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya," Spade tertawa sinis sambil menatap kearah Ugetsu dengan senyuman dingin, "atau bisa kukatakan... aku belum melakukan apapun padanya."

"Spade-dono aku tidak akan—" Ugetsu akan bergerak mendekat meskipun tubuhnya terus menghilang, namun gerakannya terhenti seolah ada yang menahannya, "—tidak..."

"G, aku datang menjemputmu..." Spade seolah tidak mendengar, saat ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang _storm guardian_ Vongola. Mata merah itu membuka perlahan namun tampak kosong, menatap pada Spade yang tersenyum padanya, "—kau sudah berjanji bukan?"

...

"Aku akan bersiap," G bangkit, perlahan menatap sosok Ugetsu yang perlahan menghilang. Hanya diam beberapa saat sebelum ia berbalik dan menghindar dari tatapan Ugetsu yang menurutnya hanyalah sebuah ilusi dari Spade, "—dan kurasa aku sudah katakan jangan membuat ilusi apapun lagi didepanku..."

"Tidak apa bukan? Aku ingin 'ilusi' itu membangunkanmu karena kau tidak bangun saat aku mencoba membangunkanmu pertama kali," Spade tampak tertawa dan berjalan mengikuti G. Dan Ugetsu hanya bisa diam tidak bisa bergerak sementara tubuhnya semakin berubah menjadi kabut. Sepertinya, Spade sengaja untuk tidak segera menghilangkannya.

Membuatnya hanya bisa diam, bahkan tidak bisa berbicara sedikitpun.

"Atau kau lebih suka aku membangunkanmu dengan ciuman?"

"Dan aku akan membuatmu tertidur dengan pistol ini," G menatap tajam kearah Spade yang tertawa seperti biasa dengan 'nfufufu'nya, "ayo..."

"Tentu."

' _G!'_ G yang sudah memegang knop pintu terhenti, dan menoleh pada belakangnya, saat keremangan ruangan menutup sebagian sisi ruangan dengan kegelapan begitu juga dengan sosok Ugetsu disana yang tidak bisa ia lihat.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak... rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu tadi."

"Hanya perasaanmu saja, kita harus cepat. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan markas terlalu lama," Spade mendorong punggung G pelan menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

Sementara Ugetsu yang hanya bisa melihat itu hanya bisa diam—dan pemandangan terakhir yang ia lihat sebelum kabut menghilangkan sosoknya sepenuhnya hanyalah Spade, yang melirik padanya, dan tersenyum dingin. Mencoba mengatakan kalimat yang benar-benar tidak pernah ingin ia dengar kapanpun.

' _ **Sudah kukatakan bukan? Ia milikku sekarang.'**_

 _ **.**_

TAMAD

.

Jadi, maksudnya cerita ini—sebenernya dari awal itu semua yang diceritain Cuma Ilusi. Ugetsu juga ilusi, Giotto dan yang lainnya juga ilusi. Karena Giotto udah ninggalin Itali dan Vongola, sementara yang lain selain Spade sama G udah mati :3

Ada yang mau RnR? XDD di FB sudah lumayan lama di publish~


End file.
